


Fading Light

by Kinkaju



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkaju/pseuds/Kinkaju
Summary: Ashfur reflects upon his love for Squirrelflight.





	

It is a cold morning in the ThunderClan camp. Frost covers the ground and Ashfur half-expects to be able to see his breath in the wind. The forest is silent and every cat is curled up in their nests, hiding from the harsh chill of leaf-bare.

He sits alone outside, gazing around at his surroundings. So much has changed, he thinks, since the times when he was a young warrior, full of cheerful hope and wonder. He is in the second ThunderClan camp, the one beside the lake. Not the first camp, back in the old forest, where he was born. His mother was murdered there, and Twolegs destroyed the territory, forcing all of the Clans to leave. Those were difficult times in his life, and difficult times for every cat in the forest. But in the new territory, he found love, in the form of a beautiful flame-coloured she-cat with shining eyes and too much determination.

He lies down and rests his head on his paws, not feeling the frost beneath him as he recalls past moments with her.

The first Gathering on the island. The territory had been unfamiliar, and he had been cautious. But when Squirrelflight came over and walked beside him, he didn't feel so uncertain anymore.

Getting his first apprentice. There had been many cats who could have mentored Birchkit, but Firestar had chosen him. He didn't really know why. But when Squirrelflight sat beside him, eyes gleaming and whiskers twitching with happiness for him, he had never felt so proud.

The badger attack. Every cat fighting for their lives, for the sake of the new home they'd built. The stench of blood and his own fear filled his nose as he struggled against an enemy far stronger than any cat could be. The huge badger swatted him aside as if he was a fly. For a moment he lay dazed, expecting the end. Then a screech sounded in his ear, and Squirrelflight was beside him, her fur fluffed up and tail lashing with fury as she clawed his attacker. He regained his strength, and together they fought as one to drive the enemy away. His blue eyes locked with her green ones, and triumph rushed through him. They would win this battle, and when it was over and there was peace again, they would be together.

A flash of movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. Squirrelflight emerges from the nearest den, blinking in the pale light and flattening her ears against the cold.

Ashfur watches her as she washes herself. Moons have passed; she's older now, her ears torn, her belly scarred, but she's still as beautiful as she's ever been.

Other cats begin to emerge from their dens, but Ashfur pays them no attention. Squirrelflight stops washing and her eyes flicker around the camp, searching for her mate. When she finds what she's looking for, her eyes light up, and she pats the ground beside her with her tail.

Ashfur doesn't go to her.

Because he's watching from StarClan, and it's Bramblestar she's beckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Gotcha, didn't I? Though it was inevitable: I've never written a fic with a happy ending before, and I wasn't going to start now.
> 
> The whole 'Ashfur-turns-evil' plot in the books made little sense to me and didn't seem to be done for any purpose other than to cause drama. I don't really have any interest in his character, but I felt like writing something involving a character I hadn't written about before.
> 
> Not sure how well it turned out, but hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate any comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
